Sheer Embarrassment
by taichi rules
Summary: A bespectacled girl embarrasses herself in front of her blue-haired crush. Now what is she supposed to do? Just a silly one-shot.


Sheer Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I screw up a lot. I know that, and I have friends who remind me everyday. They tell me that I'm too outspoken for my own good and too klutzy sometimes. Well, it's not like I can help those flaws. Maybe imperfection is written in my genes, so any chance of being graceful, mellow and everything "great" is waaay beyond my reach. My mom insists that I'm a wonderful girl and that I probably have a secret admirer; I just don't know it. Boy, is she ever wrong. I don't know how any guy in his right mind could possibly be interested in me. I'm not pretty or popular or super-smart. Graceful, as I mentioned before, is totally out of the question.

Okay, I'll get to the point now. Today was a bright and sunny day, with birds chirping melodiously and--

Urgh. I really can't bring myself to relive this. Alright, I'll try again.

TODAY as I was dashing down the streets after school to catch the bus, I ran into my beloved blue-haired crush. Literally. BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR! I didn't know he was going to be just around the corner. Let me tell you it was a really ugly crash because not only did I mortally injure the guy, I also caused him to spill his soda all over himself.

I found myself apologizing a hundred times as I helped him get back on his feet.

"It's okay... But my clothes are all stained..." he said sadly.

I puffed my cheeks. Then I took off my bandana and began to wipe him. It was the least I could do. Don't get me wrong though: I felt terribly awkward, especially since he just stood there as rigid as a block of wood.

Strands of hair fell into my face, but I didn't pause to tuck them behind my ear. Heck, I didn't even care that my glasses were steadily sliding off my nose.

But without warning, he pushed them back into place and shyly brushed my hair aside. I trembled. THAT was totally unexpected.

My fingers paused their wiping. I looked up and found myself staring straight into the wondrous beauty of his eyes.

An awkward silence filled the air until he stammered out that he had to get going. He thanked me for my "cleaning effort" and promptly dashed away. I watched him go, feeling utterly embarrassed and flustered. What just happened, anyway? Was he blushing just a moment ago or did I totally imagine it?

When I finally got home and entered the kitchen, the first thing my mother asked was, "Are you feeling alright?"

I guess I must have looked really miserable. "I don't know," I told her truthfully.

She paused her cooking and looked at me thoughtfully, as if she was trying to read my mind. I admit that I did feel a bit insecure.

An eternity later, she asked in a near whisper, "Is there a boy giving you problems?"

I sputtered in shock. Either it was obviously written all over my face or my mother has mind-reading abilities that I never knew existed.

I took a few moments to stare half-mournfully and half-shocked at her before meekly nodding my head. In response, she gave a light-hearted laugh and told me that everything will be just fine and that someday I'll win his heart. After all, that was how she got Dad to marry her. "All you have to do is be yourself."

I was going to retort by naming all of my hopeless flaws, but my father suddenly spoke up from behind me.

"Yolei, do you remember where I left the car keys?" He stood in the kitchen entrance looking somewhat distracted. Must have been a long day at work for him. I don't know how he puts up with crime-fighting on a daily basis.

"You left it on the chair in the baby's room," my mother replied. "Ken, you can be more absent-minded than me sometimes."

"I guess it's because you rubbed it off on me," he teased, stepping into the kitchen to embrace her.

I watched bemused as my mother wacked him playfully on the head before letting him wrap his arms around her. For a married couple their age, they still manage to act like young teenagers in love. It's amazing, really.

"Hey, Mom...Dad... I'm going to go do my homework now. I'll help out with dinner later." I left the kitchen. Of course I know when to leave my parents alone.

I was about to go into my room, but then I heard my name. So I paused to listen.

"How come Miya looks so sad today?" Dad queried. Oh great. Even he noticed the misery on my face.

"I think she embarrassed herself in front of her crush today," my mom whispered, but I still heard her clearly. "You know, Joe's son."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I felt my cheeks burn hotly. She knows who my crush is?!?! SO SHE DOES HAVE MIND-READING ABILITIES!!

"That Jimmy kid, eh?" Dad sounded amused.

"He'll make a great son-in-law, don't you think?" Mom piped cheerfully.

"Oh, I think he'll make an excellent son-in-law."

As my parents burst into a hearty laughter, I stood firmly rooted to the spot just outside the kitchen, wishing that the ground could open up and swallow me whole before I die of sheer embarrassment.

---------------------------

I stuck in Joe's son because of his blue hair and he seems kind of like the shy type. So whatcha think of the twist? Please leave a review!


End file.
